


The Light Bringer, a Soldier and a Human (Light VS Darkness)

by Sam2Hell



Series: The Lightbringer, a Soldier and a Human [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam2Hell/pseuds/Sam2Hell
Summary: Adam, Lucifer and Michael bonded in the Cage over Time. When Lucifer got pulled put of the Cage, to help the Winchesters, he insisted, that Rowena gets Michael and Adam out too.
Relationships: Lucifer/Adam Milligan, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael/Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: The Lightbringer, a Soldier and a Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Morning Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i'm new to AO3. Hope you're Enjoying my Work.  
> (P.s i'm Not a Native English Speaker, but trying my best)

It was a Ordinary Day in the Cage. Adam woke up. He was still snuggled into Michaels Chest, just like they Fell asleep Yesterday. One Thing was different though. Lucifer wasn't on Adams other Side Anymore.  
Adam took Michaels Arm from his Waist, which the Arch Angel noted with a small grumble. Adam smiled at him, before getting out of the large King Size Bed. He Left their Room, to Search for the Other Archangel. He wandered around in his Mind Palast, which was Build like a Big Family Home.  
Michael offered Him to Re create his Childhood Home, but Adam declined.  
It where too many Bad Memories tied to that Place.  
The remembrance of a Father who he only saw twice a Year or less, and of course, the Death of His beloved Mother.  
Adam Wanted to remember the Kate Milligan he Always knew. A Woman, often stressed and Tired from Days of Work, but a Loving and caring Mother, who Always put a Smile in her Son‘s face. Not the fearing Person, eaten Alive by a Monster which was wearing her Son‘s face.  
„Lu?“ Adam called for the Second oldest Archangel. No answere.  
„Lucifer? Where Are you, Feathers?“ Adam started to get a bit anxious.  
„Libary“ Lucifer finally answerd.  
Adam sighed in relief and Made his Way to the Libary. He opend the Wooden Door, notecing Lucifer siting in Front the Fireplace. The Blond was snuggled into a Few Fluffy Blankets, holding a Book in his Hands.  
He leand forward a little, Reading Interested. Adam found it Adorable.  
He Watch the Archangel a few Seconds, before Lucifer looked up, Smiling at him. „Hey little one“.  
Adam got closer to Lucifer.  
„Hi luce“ he looked at the Cover of the Book. Jack Londons “Call of the Wild“ .  
„A Great Book“  
„Yes it is“ Lucifer agreed with a little nod.  
„How about were getting back to our Room and cuddeling with Mikey?“ Adam suggested. Lucifer smiled.  
„Great Idea“ the Blond put the Book down, Leaving a Book Mark in it.  
He then grabbed a few of the Blankets  
Adam chuckled.  
„What? You'r the One getting easily Cold“ Lucifer said.  
„It's perfectly fine, Lu. Your effort is very appreciated.

When they got back to their Room, Michael just opened his Eyes.  
„Mornin“ the Archangel greeted.  
„Mornin, Halo“ Adam smiled.  
He Crawled back under the sheets.  
Michael already opened his Arms for a Hug.  
Lucifer tuck two Blankets over Michael and Adam, before crawling at the other Angel‘s Side, snuggeling his Nose in the Neck of the black haired.


	2. Get a Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... So Yeah, I'm back.  
> I kinda lost Motivation for this Story, but @Susanoosama01 motivated me to continue Writing it.

The Next Morning, Adam was in the Kitchen, humming as he turned the heat on the stove down.  
He grabbed one of the three Plates of the Counter and put a few of the Eggs on it.  
He smiled as two Arms wrapped around his hips. He could feel warm lips press on his neck.  
“Looks delicious” a husky Voice murmured. The warm Breath left a tickle on Adams Skin.  
“Thanks, Halo” the Milligan said, while he turned around to face the older Archangel.  
Michael’s green eyes where focussing on him. As always, the deep look gave Adam shivers. But he liked it, he had to Admit. 

The dark haired leaned forward to kiss him and  
Adam hummed, as he grabbed Michaels Waist.  
The Angel shoved him to the cupboard and lifted him up.  
But instead of sitting on the counter, the Human wrapped his legs around the Angel’s torso.  
Heavens greatest Soldier chuckled and broke the Kiss.  
“Shut up!” Adam whispered, before kissing him Again.  
It was slow and lovely and Adam felt like a 19 Year old Again.  
He closed his Eyes. He didn't want to leave Michael’s Arms again. 

They eventually parted , when they heard Lucifer enter the Room.  
A bit embarrassed, the Human Turned to the Scrambled Eggs and filled the last Two Plates.  
Adam could hear The Blond laugh.  
He spinned around to Glare at him angrily.  
That made the Fallen Angel laugh even more.  
“Shut it!”  
“You two get a Room next Time, okay?”  
“As if you didn't Enjoy it!” Adam growled.  
“Outch” the Devil exclaimed, After his Brother Slapped him on the back of his Head.  
That Made the Young Man laugh.  
“Thanks, Mikey”  
“You're Welcome. Shall we eat now?” Michael asked, looking at the Eggs hungrily.  
“Sure” 

After a rather quite and peaceful Breakfast, Lucifer offered to read a Book to Adam, as a Peace offering.  
The Human had gladly accepted, as he loved Hearing Lucifer’s calm Voice.  
They both got comfortable in an big Armchair in the Library, while Michael cleaned the Kitchen.  
Lucifer started to Read and Adam closed his Eyes, leaning on the Angel’s Shoulder.

At Noon, After they had some Sandwiches for Lunch, Adam and Michael played Uno in the Living Room.  
Lucifer was upstairs in their Bedroom, playing Guitar.  
The Second Arch Angel had taken a special interest in Alternative Rock. As Michael grumbled about having to draw 4 Cards, Adam could hear the Chorus from Three Days Grace’s “Fallen Angel” from Upstairs.  
“I'm gonna win” Adam grinned while placing yet Another Card on the Table. Michael just Rolled his Eyes.

Their peace was interrupted, when they heard a rumble from the Bedroom.  
The Human and his Angel looked at each other concerned, before they rushed upstairs. Anxiety Creeped inside Adam, only held back by Michaels presence.  
There was a shake like an Earth Quake all of the sudden.  
Adam and Michael both held onto the Wall for Support,  
Before the Blond leans over, grapping his Head while hissing in Pain. The Shake has stopped and Michael is at Adams Side, touching his Shoulder.  
A second later, Adam let go of his Head and sighed.  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked.  
“Y-Yes. What was that?”  
“I don't Really know. It felt like something was Ripped from our... your Mind”  
“Yeah, felt that too” Adam paused. ”Let’s go check on Luce, it must have scared the shit out of him”  
Michael Simply Nodded. 

The Two of them made it to their Bedroom.  
It was Empty.  
Only Lucifer’s Guitar laid on the Ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a Series of short Stories and Oneshots, called " The Lightbringer, a Soldier and a Human. The series is focusing mainly Around Lucifer, Michael and Adam and their Relationship


End file.
